In the Third Music Room
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: If you entered the Thrid Music Room for the first time, what would you see?


In the Third Music Room of Ouran High School, things were never what we would call normal

In the Third Music Room of Ouran High School, things were never what we would call normal.

In the Third Music Room of Ouran High School, you would find the Host Club.

The Host Club was brought together by very rich, very attractive male students who had time to entertain the, also very rich, ladies of the school, who also had time. If you went to the Host Club, you would see the six types of Host and you would designate you favourite.

You may pick Suoh-kun, the Price type. He rules over the goings on of the Host Club and will always make you feel special. No matter who you are, the King will make you blush and have a good time while you have designated him, You are among a mass of the female population, but he still makes time for each and every girl. That's why you love him so much. He thinks that every girl is beautiful, no matter what they look like. You would refer to him as Tamaki-kun, he would call you princess. You don't see how much pain he has been through, because he doesn't show it. He won't show it. If your happy, he's happy. That's where his happiness comes from. You see his true smile. Does he see yours? He won't stop until he does. However, you won't notice the way he only has eyes for one girl that most definitely isn't you. He doesn't notice either; he's oblivious to his feelings. The otousaan of the Host Club wants to keep his family the way it is. You don't see that though. You might say your as oblivious as he is.

You might pick Haninozuka-senpai as your favourite, the Loli-shota type. Completely and utterly adorable in every way, he will make you squeal in delight over his every little action. The main word used to describe him is "Kawaii!" You see and you join in. You watch as he devours his favourite sweets and cakes. You watch the vast amount he eats and you can't get jealous of how he stays in shape because he is just so cute. You coddle him as if he were still in the elementary section of Ouran Academy, like the little bunny-doll that he always carries around. Even though he doesn't look it, he is one of the top students in senior class. 3-A, of course. You don't expect any less. You will know him as Hani-senpai. You won't know him as the Karate and Judo National Champion, or the heir of the leading martial arts family in Japan. You won't see the longing to prove to his brother and his family that he would be a good leader of the Haninozuka Empire.

Alternatively, you may be shy and enjoy the company of Morinozuka-senpai. If you love the tall, dark and silent type, you'll love him as he is the perfect listener. You love it how he takes care of his smaller cousin so carefully. Watching his every move just to make sure no harm is coming to him. You would call him Mori-senpai, but he wouldn't say a word to you. You don't see that he lives to protect the Haninozuka heir. You know he is fiercely loyal to all his friends and if he can will save you too. Don't expect him to return your feelings though. You wouldn't know that you could never get any closer to him as he only has one person in his heart, Hani. You would join in the crowd screaming "Moe!" when you see him pick up his cousin and place him on his shoulders.

Maybe you enjoy a thrill, and would opt for the Little-Devil type. Two boys using their relationship as twins to make you faint. You love the idea of their forbidden love and they know it, and use it to their advantage. You gasp as one twin holds his brother in a loving embrace. Saying the lines that are sure to make you squeal. While you lap it all up, you don't know that they think you are idiotic. You would call them Hikaru and Kaoru, never separate. You wouldn't even think that as they are playing the 'Which one is Hikaru game?' that they are sad when you get it wrong. That they despise the world of 'Them' even more so. They pretend you got it right just to please you and you think you got a little closer to them, but they will never let you into their world. No one gets in. Except her, you are nothing like her.

Although, you could pick the Cool type, Ohtori-kun. You would be enthralled by his knowledge and good looks. He could keep you entertained with civilised and intelligent conversation about world topics, business and money. As the Vice-President, you would think that he and Suoh are close. You wouldn't know that he is actually the one controlling the intake. The Shadow King of the Host Club will always push his 'Golden' counterpart forward. Just like he was instructed to by his father. You wouldn't know that through that charming smile and words are actually the determination to make more profits. He is in it for the money. Not to keep the likes of you entertained. Kyoya-kun you call him, you don't see the struggle he goes through to take over his families company. The difficulty of passing his older brothers secretly, so you don't see how much he hates being the third son.

Lastly, you could go for the Natural type. The small boy who looks just like a girl. Fujiuka-kun, is appealing because he doesn't have any techniques like the other Hosts. That's why you like talking to him though. You are fascinated by his commoner background and how the other half lives without the privledges you had. With out the boost in the world standings that you had. However, you forget that because of how polite and attentive he is, how he is so very courteous he is. Even though he is below you, you can't do anything but admire his determination to fulfil his dream. This comes up in conversation, but you don't realised how much he actually detests being there. He doesn't show it, so you don't notice. While you chat away about different topics, you don't notice that six sets of eyes are pointing your way. Not at you of course. At Haruhi. You don't notice his very girly manner. They do. The Hosts are always watching their special Princess. "Princess?" you say. You don't know that all the while you have been talking to a girl. You don't know just how protective of her that they are. Of course not. You still think she's a girl.

That's how the other Hosts want it though. If you knew, they would lose her entirely.

They say that ignorance is bliss. Well? Would you be happy if you wandered into the Third Music Room. Oblivious to all this hidden information. That's why they love her and not you. She knows. She knows and she doesn't judge them for it.

The six Hosts that love her, the four that wanted more, but which one will she fall for?


End file.
